No Escape
by nevertoomuch
Summary: Castle, Beckett and the start of a weekend.
1. But when we run away

**A/N:** So this is my first shot at a multi-chapter fic. I'll try and update fairly regularly (I already have the first few chapters written) but since it's my first, and i'm a little unsure of the flow/format I would love your feed back. Anyways this takes place in a Kate Beckett hasn't got shot yet universe. Say, sometime soon after 'Pretty Dead'. Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Castle sighed as Beckett stood and slipped her jacket over her shoulders.<p>

"Why so glum Castle?"

He sent her a theatrical dejected glance, but when their eyes met he couldn't help but let a little bit of the smile that was bubbling up from inside of him show.

"Welllllllll…" he flourished his hands about as she pushed in her chair and she noted that he was obviously sticking to his overacting tactic, "Mother is having some friends over tonight."

"Oh come on Castle, Martha's having some friends over? Don't think you can handle a few cougars?" A tight grin quickly spread across her face as she curled her fingers in to a claw shape and jokingly swiped at the empty space between them.

She could see that he was obviously torn between making some type of innuendo or getting what was bothering him off his chest. Surprisingly, he chose the latter, "Last time she had friends over we had no less than ten complaints from other tenants in the building and two visits from the police."

"Two visits from the police in one night?"

"Well one was technically a stripper but he had a cop costume on sooo…" and there was that lopsided grin she knew so well.

Beckett rolled her eyes, fiddling with her keys while they waited for the elevator. The next words slipped out of her mouth before she could find the sense to stop them, " As much as I love to see you squirm, I ordered the most delicious Chinese the yesterday but I got called In before I could get at it. If you're hungry-"

"Why Detective Beckett, I would be honored." He enthusiastically took her arm and led her into the elevator as the door opened.

Castle hailed a cab when they got out of the precinct and, per request went into greater explanation of Martha's last ' friends night'. Beckett had prodded him about the finer details not because she wanted to know the diva's exploits but because she need time to think about what had just happened. She had just willingly invited Castle over to her apartment for dinner. What was going on? Maybe it was that new cologne he had started wearing. Maybe it was the way the hue of the button up he was wearing made his blue irises even more vibrant than usual. Or Maybe-

"Beckett?"

"Mmm?"

"We're here."

She reached for her purse but Castle got to his wallet first and waved her off, much to her chagrin.

Once they got up to her apartment, Beckett wasted no time gathering the Chinese food from her fridge and heating it up. Castle scavenged for plates and silverware and upon finding them, set up a small area to eat on her table.

"Thanks." Beckett nodded at the table setting as she balanced a copious amount of white take out containers on top of each other, carrying them to the table.

He responded with a genuine smile, "My pleasure." He took some take out containers from the pile she was holding and sat them on the table as well, "I do however have to ask why you have enough food here to feed a traveling circus."

She shrugged her shoulders, "I usually make one or two big orders a week and just live off that for awhile. Less hassle."

Castle put a scoop of Lo Mein on his plate, " You know , as much as I love takeout, you're always invited to the loft to dine on a meal by an expert chef." He put a forkful in his mouth but kept speaking, "thatwouldbeme."

"Hey, I never said I wasn't an accomplished chef myself. I said it was easy to order takeout."

"Accomplished?" He waggled his eyebrows.

She pursed her lips. Their banter never failed to increase her heart rate.

She watched him eat for a moment before firing off her next line, " Accomplished in so many things." She bit her lip , "You may never know."

The beautiful thing was she didn't even have so say anything_ actually_ insinuating any more. Just the right tone of voice, a look, and she could see the red creeping up behind his ears.

Only catch was, he had the same power over her. She just had to pretend she was in control.

"Well then." his voice had unwillingly dropped an octave, "Why don't you show me some?"

"Oh okay. In that case..." Castle's mouth gapped a bit as she took a spoonful of the rice that was close to his arm, making sure to brush up against it ever so lightly," I'll make some chocolate chip cookies later."

The packet of soy sauce she had opened splattered a little, so when she noticed she had a little on her finger she popped it in her mouth before adding, for Castle's benefit, "They're delicious."

* * *

><p>So yes, reviews would be lovely. (Fell free to pm me anytime as well.) I know this chapter was pretty short but I wanted to get a few things set up so yes, the following chapters will definitely be longer.<p> 


	2. We run in circles

**A/N**: Thanks for all the interest in the story guys! I always love reading reviews, and the number of alerts was shocking! Anyways, here's the next chapter, enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Ugh, I think I'm slowly slipping into a food coma." Beckett sat down on her sofa after cleaning the last of the dishes. Castle was refilling their wine glasses.<p>

"Yeah, well we did just eat a week's worth of food. " He sat down on the opposite side of the couch exhaling and handing her a glass.

She took the glass gratefully and glanced down at her father's watch. It was almost nine. She _should_ be sending him home now.

"I have quite the collection of DVDs. I bet we could find a movie to watch while we digest."

"Sounds great." He answered honestly, as wide grin spread across his face at the chance to stay for a bit longer. He set his glass down on a stack of boxes next to the couch and went to go look at Beckett's DVD collection which took up several levels of her built in shelving. Looking for a few moments he turned and raised an eyebrow, "I'm gonna make you an offer you _can't refuse_."

She couldn't help but smile at his Don Corleone impression," 'The Godfather' it is then. I haven't watched it in awhile." He handed her the DVD case and she slipped it in her player, "And I'm sure your choice has nothing to do with the fact that the movie is three hours long."

"Oh." He feigned innocence, "I had no idea."

As the movie started playing Castle took his wine glass of the boxes to take a sip and then, unable to keep it to himself, turned to Beckett, "What's in the boxes?"

"My dad has slowly been cleaning out a lot of the stuff in his house. The past few weekends he's dropped off some of the stuff he thinks I would like to keep." She took a sip of wine as well, " Mostly photos and things. I haven't really had the chance to look at them yet."

"Well, it sounds like we've both seen this movie before, maybe I could help you sort through them?"

She looked at the imposing pile of boxes and nodded as Castle grabbed a box and sat it between them on the sofa. This was dangerous. He was making things that were so personal seem so easy to share. Perhaps he saw her moment of hesitation because he paused from opening the first box, "If you don't want to…"

"No it's fine." She pushed her hair back and away from her face, "it's actually really nice of you to help."

He broke the seal on the first box and found a few albums and a good amount of loose photos. He took the top album and opened it on his lap . He was met by a familiar smile on the page. A grade school Kate Beckett. The smile was familiar but it was about a hundred times amplified from anything Castle had seen from Beckett in person. In her defense however , the photos were taken in Disney World.

Flipping through the pages he let out a soft chuckle which gained Kate's attention. She shifted the box of photos from I between them to her other side as she scooted over to see what picture he was looking at. It was from the Disney album. Her younger self was posing with a costumed Captain Hook, a playful scowl on her small features and a quasi hook made with her hand.

When she had leaned over to see the photo their thighs had come into contact ever so lightly. She hadn't wanted to move away from the new warmth, so she didn't, "Peter Pan was always one of my favorites."

"You're precious." He looked away from the photo to Kate's face. The intensity that her eyes meet his with made him feel as if the wind had been knocked out of him. It took him a few seconds to recover, " In the photo... it's adorable."

###

Floating in and out of consciousness, Castle felt something smooth and cool beneath him. And, was it moving? It felt like it was moving. He realized there was another object, weight , on top of him, but this was warm and not cold. He put two and two together too slowly, because by the time he realized the warm object was Kate, he found out the hard way that the cold object was not moving. He was moving. He was slipping right of off the edge of Beckett's leather sofa. He tried desperately to get back onto the flat part of the sofa, wriggling his hips, but all his movement only got him a muffled murmur from Beckett.

Seconds later, the Detective and Writer fell to the ground with a large thump.

Another smaller thud followed as the photo album fell on them next. `

In the fall they had twisted and now it was Castle that was lying unceremoniously on top of Beckett giving her a sheepish grin. He hoisted himself onto his elbows, but for the most part he still had her pinned down.

"If I had known you were that desperate to get on top of me I would have-" She couldn't stifle the yawn that interrupted her quip.

It must have been contagious because Castle found himself yawning as well.

He looked over at Beckett who spoke again, her eyelids hung heavy with fatigue, "What was I saying?"

Castle looked over to the clock on her DVR and saw that it was nearly three thirty in the morning.

He took advantage of her sleepy state and putting all his weight on one elbow and used his other hand to brush the frizzed tendrils of hair out of her face."You were saying how tired you were."

Castle sat up and she followed suit sitting with her legs crossed on her floor, "Wait, what's…did we fall asleep?" She looked panicked. Perhaps at the late hour, or perhaps at the amount of physical contact they had been making. Either way the flips her stomach had been doing all night had gotten exponentially worse.

Castle ran a hand through his hair, which if anything just made it messier. Watching, Beckett took a deep breath and let out yet another yawn. This was supposed to be her night to catch up on sleep. She hadn't gotten much with the case they had during the week. Submerged in her train of thought she was caught off guard when she felt Castle's hands on her.

He gathered her in his arms, much to her confusion, and began to carry her to her room.

"Castle, I don't need to be-" another yawn. They were getting longer each time. He smirked at her as laid her down on the bed.

He helped her pull up her blankets before asking where her spare key was so he could lock the door on the way out.

She smiled at him lazily, mumbling into her pillow, "You just want a key to my apartment."

He tossed his hands up in the air but before he could make a witty remark Beckett spoke up again patting the empty space next to her on the bed with a limp arm, "Just go to sleep already. I don't bite." She buried her head deeper into the pillow and Castle wasn't sure if it was his overactive imagination of if she actually mumbled, _unless you want me to_. He decided for his own sanity to credit it to his imagination.

"Let me get this straight. _You_ are asking _me_ to sleep in your bed."

"I'm asking you to shut up."

* * *

><p>Did You like it? Any comments or suggestions? I have something pretty good planned for next chapter so be ready, it shouldn't be long till I update again.<p> 


End file.
